Tricks for the Mind
by Kudo1412
Summary: Short drabbles and oneshots for the mind. [Chapter 8 up!][Halloween Haunt: Do you think it'll work?]
1. Logic

**Tricks for the Mind**

**A/N: Yes, I'm a liar. Mock me all you want. Tell me "Liar, liar, idiot on fire!" if you want! Doesn't change the fact that writing really isn't my thing. I mean, I like to write stories that just come to my mind, I'm just not focused enough to actually continue it. Continue on ONE storyline. So, to solve the problem, I've decided to write drabbles and oneshots instead. They aren't along just ONE storyline and I can be as random as I feel! It solves EVERYTHING. Don't yell, please review, you don't really have to though. I'm going to continue this even if no one reads and/or reviews. It's just my freedom of writing. Okay, first one.**

**Trick 1: Logic**

**Synopsis: Who says everything is logical?**

"You want me to do what?!?" Conan shouted for the whole neighborhood to hear. He had recently gotten into an argument with Ai and they decided to settle things with actions instead. They had no choice, the things they were saying wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I already told you. Prove to me that you can solve mysteries without your perceptive mind. Then I'll be satisfied." Conan was dumbfounded. How the argument got there didn't occur to him, but they had made a bet to settle everything. But then, being a detective was ALWAYS about 1)Having a perceptive mind and 2) Being able to notice your surroundings and piecing it with the evidence. To solve something without a perceptive mind is like having to solve a rubiks cube without the cube.

"That's not possible! I'm never wrong when it comes to the principles of solving mysteries and being a detective. Always be on your feet, be able to survey your surroundings, and ALWAYS have a perceptive mind! Sherlock Holmes couldn't even solve mysteries without HIS perceptiveness." That's when Ai threw something cubical towards him. He just barely caught it and noticed that it was a puzzle. It looked like a rubiks cube, but with numbers on it.

"That's a Sudoku Cube(1) ." Ai said calmly. Conan just looked at her weirdly.

"A _what_?"

"A Sudoku Cube. It's a cube that is similar to a rubiks cube, except that instead of matching colors, you move the sides to place numbers in their correct spots. It's just Sudoku plus a rubiks cube. The challenge is: Solve that Sudoku Cube without using your brain. If you can, then I lose. I highly doubt you can though." Conan stared at the evil square _thing_ in his hand and blankly stared up at the evil witch who gave it to him.

"And how exactly do I do this without using my brain? Everyone thinks all the time! Plus, I can't even solve a stupid rubiks cube!" Conan argued back. Once again, it got them nowhere.

"That's your problem, Kudo-kun. You're the detective, remember?" And then Ai plopped herself down onto the chair to watch his attempt to solve the almost impossible square puzzle in his hands. Conan looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, trying to go to his happy place. Once he got there, he couldn't feel anything around him for a moment. When he reopened his eyes from the spaced out time portal he had supposedly taken, he found the Sudoku Cube in his hands, completely solved. The two children-not children stared at each other for a second and then Ai finally broke the silence.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know! Honest! I just went to a place of thought somewhere else and suddenly, I couldn't feel anything, just light-headed. Then, when I came to from the spaceyness, I found this puzzle completely solved in my hands!"

"It explains the goofy smile on your face, but your hands were moving on their own. Like they had their own soul..." The silence soon returned. After a moment, Conan finally had the energy to say something.

"So...I guess that means..."

"...Not everything is logical..."

**-----------------------------------**

Later that Day...

"I wonder if it works with a rubiks cube?" Conan grabbed a mildly jumbled rubiks cube for beginners and closed his eyes, mimicing what he had done earlier. When felt the light-headedness disappear, he saw that the rubiks cube in his hands was even more jumbled than it had previously been.

"...creepy."

**------------------------------------**

**A/N: Not so random! That actually happened to me once. Not the spaced out-ness, but I closed my eyes one time with this rubiks cube that was not even halfway solved and I started to move my hands over it. When I opened my eyes, it was totally solved! Which kinda creeped me out a bit.**

**(1) A Sudoku Cube is exactly how Ai described it. Take the colors on a rubiks cube and change them to numbers from 1-9, having only one of each number in every square. The only difference between a Sudoku Cube and regular Sudoku, is that for the cube, every number has to have been in each of the 9 spots 1 time and no more. In reality, I created the Sudoku Cube and I solved it ONCE. After that, my brain went dead and I couldn't solve it anymore, so I threw it somewhere and now have no idea where it is. Just know that the game is REALLY REALLY HARD and could take several months to solve. Lucky for me, it was jumbled only mildy, so it took me about a week to solve it. It's a great time waster, though.**

**Read and Review if you have the attention span to!**


	2. Names

**Tricks for the Mind**

**A/N: I'm quite surprised I even got reviews...o.o Tama, how am I a fraud? If you mean as a writer, then I guess I am one. Aw well, I'm not actually doing this for the reviews, it's more for the ideas that swarm my head uncontrollably. I just finished watching the anime Kare Kano and I have two words for that ending: IT SUCKED. It didn't even make sense! Funny at first, then got boring a bit, then went to flashbacks, then crappy ending... Okay, back on task. I don't really dedicate my stories to anything, they're just ideas. Take them if you please, expand them, switch them a bit and write a whole new story for it, I don't care. Some things are better left out of my mind. Criticize me if you want, flame my story, do what you please. I'm just using my powers of freedom of writing. Okay, enough of my issues, onto the next oneshot.**

**Trick 2: Names**

**Synopsis: ...What kind of name is that?**

Kaito was sitting at his desk one day when Hakuba came up to him. Glancing up from his desk with sleepy eyes, he saw that Hakuba had a curious look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm curious, Kuroba-kun, as to what your name means. Would you mind telling me?" Kaito took a second glance before smashing his face against his desk again. That's when Aoko walked up to the two teens, wondering what they were doing.

"Hey, Hakuba-kun! What's wrong with Kaito?" Aoko asked in a pleasant voice. Hakuba just shrugged, poking Kaito as he spoke.

"I was wondering what the name Kuroba Kaito meant. When I asked him, I didn't get an answer. Would you know, by any chance?"

"Well, I don't really know, but the name "Kaito" sounds awfully close to "Kaitou". It makes it seem like Kaito's name is a pun off of Kaitou KID." Aoko just shrugged before sitting at her desk. Once she sat down, Kaito's head shot up. The two looked at him in surprise. After a moment of silence, Kaito said something.

"My name's just a pun off of the word "Kaitou" and the english word "Clover". So basically, my name is a pun off of "Clover Kaitou", or "Clover Phantom Thief". Happy?" Then Kaito's head went back down.

"You know, Kaitou KID has a clover on his monocle. Maybe that's telling us something..." Aoko said before Hakuba got a lightbulb on his head. Literally. Some teacher was trying to fix a broken lightbulb in the hall when he accidentally dropped on Hakuba's head, which caused the lightbulb to magically light up.

"Doesn't that mean that Kuroba-kun is Kaitou KID just a little bit?" Hakuba tried, seeing if he could get Kaito to spill the beans. Aoko just shrugged, not knowing whether to believe or not. Kaito immediately answered back.

"No! My name just sounds very much like a pun off of him." Kaito shot back, hoping they didn't see his poker face crack.

"No wonder you're a fan of his! Your name sounds like him!" And with that, Aoko ran towards her house to do who knows what. That's when Akako came walking down the hall. She wasn't really walking though. More like hurrying towards the classroom. She suddenly bumped into Kaito along the way, causing something to fall out of his pocket. It was round from first glance, Hakuba could tell. While Kaito was rubbing his head from its unexpected injury, Hakuba picked up the thing that had fallen out. It was a monocle. The VERY same monocle that Kaitou KID always wore with his disguise. When Kaito was back to his senses, he could see Hakuba walking away, a smug smile on his face.

"What's up with him?" Kaito muttered to himself before heading towards his class.

"I guess that's what Kaito's name meant..." Hakuba told himself as he took one glance back at the hallway where Kaito had been and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that day...

"Huh? Where's my monocle...?"

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, this one is crappy, but you'll get used to the horribleness of these stories after awhile. I don't know and haven't planned to know how many chapters are in this story. Anyway, taking time away from my busy daily life, I've decided to start a manga of my own. Yes, you may think that due to my lack of story writing that my manga will suck, but that's only because the characters I use in these stories are belonging to another person and have set personalities. Now, the reason why I want to start a manga, or at least an attempt for the characters and storyline, is because I've grown fond of drawing and I'm actually very good at it. Not only that, but I think I'd rather enjoy drawing different characters to test my abilities on whether or not I should start one or not. The very first step is seeing if I have the focus to do it. The step afterwards is learn japanese and visit Japan. I mean, my parents are deciding to let me take two years off of college to go to a different country and study the culture and try to fit in with the people. My place of choice: Of course Japan. If I'm gonna live there for two years, might as well do something similar to japanese culture! Now that I'm done explaining my course in life, I think I should end my author notes now. You don't have to read, review, flame, or even do anything that has to do with this story.**


	3. Smile

**Tricks for the Mind**

**A/N: Okay, so the whole manga idea I had, well, I'm actually shootin' for it. I've been searching the internet and rarely bookstores to find out about how to start making one and all that nice stuff...anyway! I JUST finished reading the manga Kare Kano and I have to say the ending was funny. Better than the anime, at least...Okay, my first update in a long while(Yeah right, its been like two days)! I got this idea from searching on the internet for nothing in particular.**

**Title: Smile**

**Synopsis: Who knew Conan would go to such lengths to make Ai laugh...**

**-----------------------------**

"Did you just _smile_ at me?!"

"What about it, Kudo-kun?"

"Well, it's just that, most of the time you're always frowning or straight-facing everything...you rarely ever smile, let alone laugh."

"Well, despite all appearances, I do tend to smile, and occasionally laugh, at things that are funny in a particular way."

_FUNNY...?_ A loud crashing sound and a "BANZAI!!!!" was heard outside of the Kudo mansion. Ai and the Professor ran outside to see Conan sprawled out on the floor, several of his bones probably broken. Ai started with a frown, but soon it turned over itself and became an all out smile. Then she giggled. She nearly cracked into a full blown hysterical laughter, but the better thing to do was call for an ambulance. The next day, Conan came over again, the wounds properly healed and such(pretend he has magical healing abilities).

"Was THAT good enough for a smile?" He said, limping from one side to the other. She wheeled her chair around, looked him straight in the eye, and answered his profound question.

"I was supposed to smile, only? If your mission was to make me smile, mission accomplished. I nearly cracked." And that's when Conan looked at her with wide- saucer eyes, somehow ran all the way home, slammed himself in his room(or, deep in his sleeping bag), and celebrated himself by shouting loud "Banzai's" until his sides hurt. Well, they were already hurt, but he was just so gosh darn happy that he, the shrunken detective that wasn't really capable of doing jack squat, made the impossible happen. But his reward was fighting against his pain and suffering, so he was forced into bed for at least a month, no school, no crime-fighting. In the short time he was gone from crime-fighting, the world had fallen into darkness and serial killers had nearly killed 1/3 of the population of Tokyo.

The Moral: Never keep Conan from fighting crime, you never know what's gonna happen if you do. O.O

**------------------------------**

**A/N: A crack fic of sorts. I wasn't really on anything particularly crack-y but it just somehow came out. I'll either update soon, or update tomorrow. I cannot guarantee that I'll do either one. I'm trying to avoid the plot bunnies for as long as possible. They're scaring me a bit...one came to my house and held a gun up to me, point-blanc. Of course, he shot, and the idea just flew away...T.T**


	4. Underneath

**Title: Tricks for the Mind**

**A/N: Yes, I have not updated in forever. Don't blame me, nothing was coming due to the fact that the plot bunnies are going berserk around here. I didn't want to die before actually finishing a fic. This came to me in a flash, so I was safe for another day. It's finally centering around the BO for a change.**

**Trick 4: Underneath**

**Synopsis: What is underneath those glasses and hat that Vodka had to wear 24/7, all day everyday?**

Saying that Gin was curious was a complete understatement. In all his years of working with Vodka, he had never seen him without the hat and glasses. Not in the shower, not in his sleep, not at work, not even when he had gone to school and forced to change into his PE uniform. Always the hat and the glasses! So what the hell was underneath them that had to be kept secret 24/7? Nobody knew the answer, and Gin was a shoe-in to find out. He walked up to Vodka one day, a pistol behind his back, and asked him a question he had kept in him for a countless number of years. Each passing day turned into weeks, which turned into months, and then years, and possibly a decade or two. The question was bursting to get out, and now it had. He pointed the gun at Vodka's face one day and asked him.

"Vodka."

"Y-yes, Aniki?"

"What in the name of hell is underneath your glasses and hat?"

"...what kind of question is that?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"First answer mine. What the hell is so confusing that you have to point a gun at me while you ask the question? What compelled you to ask? Is there yet another mystery out there that is yet to be solve by you? Even a scientist could hypothesize--"

"Okay! Don't go so deep that I can't pull you out! It's just that, you wear the same goddamn hat and glasses everyday, 24/7. You don't even wash the damn things! What could possibly be so secretive that you keep it even from yourself?" He lowered his gun.

"Is that it? Well, since you asked "nicely" with your creative language, I'll show you." Pulling the black glasses and hat of wasted evil off his face, Gin dropped everything he was holding other than the gun and stared blankly at his partner. He faced himself towards the gun's barrel, and shot himself. He had seen it. Vodka ran towards the emergency pod of the BO to find some sort of doctor, but he had been too late ever since the big bang. Gin had shot himself in the temple and resulted in instantaneous death. He had seen the one thing he didn't want to see on a human beings face.

He had seen...

_**NOTHING!**_

**----------------------**

**A/N: Okay,yes really random and very OC, but bear with me.**


	5. Sins

**Tricks for the Mind**

**A/N: It hasn't been very long since I updated and I'm pretty sure at least ONE person reads this. That's fine, I don't care if you feel like reviewing, are too lazy to review, or just plain like reading and not typing any sort of response. Otherwise, you just don't read this. This story was thought up in a flash when I asked my parents to name the seven sins. It ended up as having EVERYTHING we do a sin of some sort. It was kinda freaky that breathing was a sin too but every sin had a logical answer. Okay, so it wasn't so logical, but it was close enough.**

**Trick 5: Sins**

**Synopsis: Kudo-kun, everything is a sin.**

**----------------------------------------**

"I swear to god, being with Ran is like some sort of sin that people are keeping me from committing!" Conan yelled angrily. Ai put her magazine down and looked at him for a couple of seconds before she finally got his attention.

"Kudo-kun, you should very well know that EVERY SINGLE THING we do is a sin of some sorts. It's common knowledge. What's a sin for you, is a sin for another being as well." Conan looked at her like she was crazy.

"So, tell me Haibara, how is being happy a sin?" He said, showing a smug smirk knowing that he had won this argument.

"Well, while you're being happy about something, someone else is not, therefore making it a sin. A sin is anything that you do that others do not approve of or is something that makes another person feel bad. "

"Then what about being sad?" He was really interested now.

"While you're sad, someone else is probably sad about what you're sad about too. Still a sin." Ai had already been captivated in her magazine once again as she answered. Conan thought long and hard about this one. Then he found an answer like the clever little detective he is.

"What about breathing? I mean you can't have someone sad at you for breathing and living."

"Oh? Look at your life. The Syndicate is not very happy that you're breathing or living. Therefore, it's a sin." Now he was completely stumped. If living was a sin, what about death?

"What about death?"

"That's a sin as well. When you die, somebody is going to be sad. That's probably the biggest sin yet also the smallest." Conan thought it over that night and couldn't find an answer. He slept for two days straight trying to find an answer when he suddenly heard a huge voice calling out to him telling him to wake up. He woke up from his sleeping bag and still heard the voice. Now he was getting creeped out. The voice didn't sound like anyone he knew. Just then, his eyes shot open again and he was in a hospital room. Rubbing his head, he saw a bunch of people there.

"What happened?" He said groggily.

"You passed out while walking down the street. You looked like you were daydreaming. You've been here for two weeks." Ai said. She was the only one there, because what Conan saw was a weird hallucination from his headache.

"Say, Haibara...is everything a sin?" Conan wanted to find out if he had been dreaming about something he could not figure out other than the fact that people killed one another.

"Why, yes. THAT part wasn't a dream." And Conan fell backwards again.

**------------------------**

**A/N: Yes, kinda crappy and very cheesy ending. It's a lot funnier in real conversation. I couldn't stop laughing when my parents told me that.**


	6. Occupation

**Tricks for the Mind**

**A/N: Wow, I managed to write two stories at a time and am now able to update them both! Maybe I am getting better at this whole multi-story thing! Anyway, this one seemed the most random question I've ever wondered. Yes, I've actually wondered about this one, one time. I forgot when but it came to me one day and left the next. Now to settle it with my imagination!**

**Trick 6: Occupation**

**Synopsis: Why'd you become a detective and not a scientist?**

**--------------------**

"Kudo-kun."

"What, Haibara?"

"Why'd you decide on becoming a detective? Why not a scientist?"

"Because being a detective is...more fun?"

"Well, because of your intellectual stature, I would expect theories and hypothesis coming from you as a scientist instead of for detective work. With your ability to uncover the missing pieces in a puzzle, it would probably revolutionize the world, bit-by-bit."

"...I just wanted to become a detective, OKAY?"

"Cool down, Kudo-kun. I was just kidding. Everyone knows that without you, we wouldn't be able to catch the world class criminals out there."

"Oh..." _Maybe I should consider becoming a scientist to see what it's like someday..._

**------------------------**

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. That's the whole point really. Making these stories as short as possible. Plus, this one was just a bunch of dialogue put together.**


	7. Mixup

**Tricks for the Mind**

**A/N: Yesh, I know that I messed up the last one, but I forgot, okay?!? I DO NOT plan on changing it, so if you suddenly detect the error before you read this author's note, I will ignore your complaint. Why? Because I realized that mistake once I posted it up and afterwards I got too lazy to try to take it down. This is even more cracky than the last one though. Which means it is actually CRACK and not some stupid story. This is a crossover of Maple story(if you know what it is) DC, and Dragon Drive(again, if you know what that is). If you don't know what I'm crossing it over with, you do NOT have to read this chapter. Just a little warning before you start.**

**Trick 7: Mixup**

**Synopsis: Kudo-kun, have you any idea what you've gotten us into?**

**-----------------------**

"Kudo-kun, what are you doing at 2 in the morning?" Ai was settling down for sleep after having done her fair share of work for the day and just as she was about to doze off, the little detective kid had to come in and interrupt her already cut short bueaty sleep.

"I'm playing a computer game called Maple story. Those kids said that it was a good game and that you could meet several people on there from all over the world. I told Ran about it and how she could possibly meet me online, which got her to download the game pretty quickly."

"Do you expect to see the organization playing a game like this when they could be out looking?"

"No, this was just something to take my mind off everything and relax." Conan continued. He was making his character name "SherlocKudo". Ai just smirked before realizing that the game looked pretty interesting. It looked like a cartoon yet had good graphics at the same time. The actions were well made and the speech bubbles were legible. Overall, it looked amazing to her. She continued to watch him start out. That's when, near the beginner's tutorial area, a guy named BOKillah came racing past him on the conveyor belt. The two teens looked at each other and nodded.

"He must be part of the organization! His name tell it all!" Conan announced. They kept following him, but after awhile he disappeared. He logged out.

"Kudo-kun, he may just be referring to bad odor. Lots of people want to kill bad odor." Ai just shrugged. That's when they were suddenly sucked into the game. Well, Conan got sucked into the game since he was the only character playing. Ai was left to sit and control him. As Conan got sucked in, he could feel himself get all pixelly. He wandered around for a bit before talking to Ai using the chat bubbles.

"Haibara, help me! Get me out of the game!" Was all Ai could see on the screen. He had spoken like a maple story character. That's when a huge dragon passed the screen and a small guy in a goldenrod vest came runnning past yelling "Chibi! Chibi come back!" as he ran. The said dragon was as big as a football field standing up. They passed the screen and soon left, the yells no longer heard. They just looked at each other weirdly before continuing.

"Kudo-kun, I have a way to get you out." Ai said after about thirty minutes.

"Really?!? That's great!" She could see him say. But then a thought occurred. If she was playing his character then she should have the ability to control, right? That's when a very devious Ai-like plan formed in her shrunken mind...

**--------------------------**

**The rest is your imagination!**


	8. Halloween Haunt

**Trick for the Mind**

**A/N: Alright, I decided that on Halloween occasion, it would be nice to update just because there's going to be a holiday after a long time. Two days until Halloween...I can hardly wait...no I can wait. I could probably wait a few more days. Halloween isn't my favorite holiday because I don't have one. Holidays last almost always only one day, so why think about it. It's just like every other day of your life, except that everyone celebrates it because some weird person made it up just for fun. I'm not gonna do anything this time, just give out candy and occasionally trick people by squirting some of this nasty mixture of hair products and body washes in their faces/masks. That's probably the best possible thing to do on Halloween other than steal the candy you hand out and eat all of it. Yeah, I'm pretty evil on Halloween. Pass my house and prepare to get a faceful of nasty stuff on your face, unless you wear a mask. If it doesn't send you away, I'll use my ultimate trick that I use every year...at least since I was 9. I hated Halloween every year after age nine, so don't even think about making me go trick or treating because we all know I'm gonna go for the trick not the treat. I can just buy treats somewhere else on any occasion...no point besides the fact that it's free.**

**Trick 8: Halloween Haunt**

**Synopsis: Do you think it'll work?**

"This is so perfect! There's no way they'll ever suspect it!" A young detective could be heard from the giant laboratory on the sidewalk. Ai was watching Conan experiment with a bunch of her test tubes and chemicals, even though she told him that it was dangerous and it could possibly kill him much sooner than he would want. Of course, he argued back by saying that it was Halloween and that he should have some fun with a few tricks and treats. After that, Ai didn't care whether or not he killed himself with something he himself made. It was no longer any of her concern. As he experiemented faster, seeing as though it was almost time for the trick or treaters to come around the neighborhood and streets, he found that several chemicals didn't go well together. That was all from experience that he had just experienced. One blew up in his face, the other always somehow made him dizzy, and many of the other ones somehow zapped his brain and made his stupid for about 5 minutes. It was funny to watch for the little girl who enjoyed seeing the young boy be tormented, especially when it was his own fault that he was being tormented. That's when Conan pulled out a vial that Ai had not yet touched. It had a slimy green acidic looking liquid in it and Ai had never seen it before. She put her magazine down and went ot examine the test tube, only to see that he had already mixed it with the water and the vinegar. The test tubes still had the simple materials in them like water, vinegar, sugar and such things like that instead of the more chemically challenged elements such as iron and chloride. The mixture went poof with a puff of smoke before emitting what looked like a leaf shaped puff bubble in the air.

"I think I've invented some sort of bubble mixture!" Conan shouted like a genius. Ai just stood there, completely mesmorized by the slimy substance in her new vial. She took the vial from the container, Conan shouting out that it was his concoction and that she shouldn't touch it, and she stepped on Conan's foot. He jumped up and down, holding his foot in pain as he jumped around with his mouth wide open. Then he fell onto the couch, his mouth still open, screaming in pain at how hard she stepped, no **stomped**, on his foot. He lay there, still screaming in agony as she ran some tests on the computer. The data from the vial was transmitted into the computer and all the components and the effects displayed themselves.

"I don't believe it..." Ai whispered to herself as she took the vial, encased it in a pill shaped capsule, and threw it down Conan's throat, along with the water that she chugged down with it. He gargled for a bit and then he suddenly felt his heart pounding faster than it should have. His bones felt like melting as he was soon found sprawled on the floor, yelling out screams of agony that were much more meaningful than the ones he shouted when his foot was stomped. He blacked out for a few moments before waking up, only to find himself in an empty room. Ai was standing outside, waiting for the effects to completely take affect. Once 30 minutes had passed, she stepped in, seeing her creation had finally been fully developed. The potion had worked. Conan looked at himself, fully dressed, with larger hands than that of Conan's. He almost felt like jumping for joy, until he found something seriously wrong. His hands weren't that of a human's. His hands were bandaged completely, only enough to still be able to see his fingers. He checked himself over and over again, only to see the same sight. He was wearing a blue suit, a white dress shirt underneath with a neat tie, bandages on his hands, a black hat, and sunglasses. He knew for certain his face was bandaged as well. His dress shoes were sparkly clean as he stood up. He was taller, that was for sure. The one thing he didn't understand was why he was bandaged. He ran right past Ai, who he didn't notice, and towards the bathroom. One look at the mirror and he felt like dying. He looked like the costume that Hattori had been dressed up in when he was on the ship. That was when he was undercover to save Ai from the BO. He decided to untangle the bandages, to see it he had become himself again. When he unwrapped the bandages, he saw nothing. His face was invisible. He was the invisible man. He was in utter grief for a few minutes, until a devious plan was derived from this very ghastly costume that was truly real.

"Haibara, I'm going to be out for awhile. Tell Agasa that I went back to the agency." He said hurriedly before dashing out the door. Ai just smirked at her creation. Kudo had somehow made a transformation potion. Lucky him that he wasn't a zombie, or else the world would befall in terror. He had already made it down the street when he saw some kids about three feet away. He quickly jumped behind a bush and when they had been in his line of vision, jumped out at them and made scary motions at them, no voices used. They looked at him in confusion as they were middle schoolers. He then showed them his hand. They looked at it in bewilderment. Then, he pulled the string and nothing was seen. They were only a bit frightened, until he pulled off the bandages on his face, revealing nothing as well. The children soon screamed in horror as they ran back the way they came. Shinichi laughed in silence at his trick and decided to try different ways of scaring people. When he had returned to the lab, he stole the vial and kept drinking more and more of it. As he waited, the pain already taking effect, he soon became a furry ball of terror. A werewolf. This one he'd have fun with. He took all the night to scare people, tricking them and stealing their candy. He wove all of his earned treats into a basket and used his real name to send it to Ran, wishing her a frightful Halloween. Because this time of year was for ghosts and ghouls, Ran would be in her home, the safety of her home. He knew she wouldn't dare go outside today. So he sent it, and was back to scaring people.

_One day he might even accidentally make the antidote..._ Ai thought, hoping that it would happen. Of course, was she really hoping that? Or was she hoping that the antidote was never found? Who knows...

**----------------------------**

**A/N: Crumby, yes. I didn't feel the need to make it gruesome like a story I used for an essay, since of course, I hate Halloween. Don't criticize me just because I hate the holiday that'll happen in two days because I won't care. You've got your opinion, I've got mine(I sound so mean...T-T)**


End file.
